Tomorrow Never Knows
by TessaLennon
Summary: Eden was just a girl living life in Ireland and then her Mum told her leave and live with her cousin who would happen to be Paul Mccartney. This is the story of her life from that point on.
1. Chapter 1

Let me start by introducing my self, my name is Eden Fenton. I was born July 23rd 1941 in Liverpool. I live with my Mum in Dublin we moved their when I was 7. My father died in the war when I was to young to remember.

Anyways, it was March 18th 1957 when my mum told me that she was leaving me, so she could go and live with William; her love interest.

Instantaneously I broke out into rage of emotion inside but I hid it well on the outside. Why should I be so upset? I knew she would just do this to me in the end.

"Where am I supposed to live know" I blankly said. "With your cousin Paul and your granddad, I made arrangements for you to catch a boat there tonight at 6:30" she cockily said as if she were mother of the year.

I turned on my heels and marched up the stairs careful not to let a tear spill over until I reached the top. That's when it hit me, I was really leaving my home, my friends and my mum. Not that I was to sad about leaving her, I just couldn't believe it.

After a good long cry I lifted my head up from my pillow to see that it was already 6 o'clock. Rushing around my room I found a suitcase and quickly filled it with random clothes and items dear to me, racking my brain I realized that I needed money so I grabbed all the money I had and bolted to the pier.

The pier was a place I knew well, it was where me and my friends would hang out every Saturday, just to watch the waves roll in . A tear trickled down my face I would truly miss my friends, embarrassed that anyone would see I wiped it away quickly.

I got on the boat and told the driver where to go. When I got to Liverpool my mind was a blur, I had only been here a few times before. Hopefully Paul or granddad will be here somewhere to pick me up.

Stumbling around and running into a few people I found my way to a bench, where I sat down. Moments later I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around quickly, to see a boy who looked about my age with a teddy boy style and a handsome quality about him.

"Well are you going to stand up then" he said lighting a smoke. Flustered I managed only a yes. " The name's John, John Lennon and I reckon your Eden. Am I right love? " the boy now known as John said.

I then spoke " yeah, that's right but how do you know who I am?"

"I'm a friend of Paul's, he told me to pick you up, so here I am" he proclaimed. Once that was settled we started to walk to Paul's. On the way there we stayed quiet except for the odd comment on the weather, which happened to be quite damp.

John startled me when he finally spoke again he announced that we were finally there. I walked up the stairs to the house and rang the bell starting to feel nervous as John left my side.

" You aren't staying then?" I asked, well kind of yelling." No it's getting dark out Mimi will have a bird if I'm late" John yelled back.

Mimi who was Mimi? I thought maybe his mum or a girlfriend. Just then the door opened and I was snatched into a warm embrace from my granddad Pat. "It's good to see ye how've ye been?" granddad said avoided the topic of my mum. "I've been better" I mumbled.

"Paul get down here and show Eden to her room" granddad yelled abruptly. I figured granddad was going a bit senile so I smirked. Not a moment later a much different looking Paul than I last remembered came flying down the stairs clutching a guitar. This Paul was much taller and leaner, I guess it was fitting as I hadn't seen him in a year or two.

He pulled me into hug snapping me back to reality. " Come on this way, it's the second door to the right, I let you get settled in and then we can have a good long talk, alright?" Paul said. Clutching my bag which I carried all this way I nodded and went into what was now my room.

In my room there was twin sized bed, closet desk with a chair it was all so simple yet so charming. I loved it! Setting my bag on the bed, I went over to the closet opening and then I started unpacking bag it was empty in no time.

Once I was done I went to the room across the hall where Paul slept. He was playing the guitar so I knocked on the door he looked up and put down his guitar motioning for me to come in.

I sat on the desk chair in silence waiting for Paul to speak finally he spoke "so you met John then and everything was okay and all?"

" Yeah of course it was why wouldn't it be ?" I said rolling my eyes. " John sort of has a reputation with girls he makes them fall in love with and then he shags them " Paul said nonchalantly.

Now feeling slightly awkward I said " oh, anyways so you play guitar?" Luckily that changed the subject to music and school not mentioning John until we talked about "The Quarrymen" briefly. After our long discussion I went to bed and dreamt strangely enough about John.

In the morning I awoke to the sun shining down upon my face I sat up and then Paul's younger brother Mike jumped on my bed giving me hug as he was away yesterday at camp. As soon as he left I got changed and went down stairs to find every one eating breakfast.

Everyone greeted me including Uncle Jim, he was just leaving for work though. Uncle Jim was always working.

Paul asked me if I wanted a tour of Liverpool, I said okay. And no longer than 20 minutes we left and met up John and some other friends of theirs.

We started walking around town all the while Paul was pointing out different sights and hangouts.

I started to notice that our group was

rapidly thinning out and and soon it was just me John and Paul, but Paul left shortly after John told him to shove off.

This should if alarmed me but it didn't so I continued to walk onward with John. John took me aside he said " I'm sorry for last night I didn't get a good chance to talk to you we should that now that we are alone" Blushing I agreed.

We wondered around till dark talking about lots of things, everything including why I was now living with Paul. John told me he understood because he didn't really have a family either as he lived with his Aunt Mimi. On our way home he held my hand in his.

He walked me right to the door and said "this was great I don't think I ever really opened up to anyone before like that. Can I call you tomorrow and maybe do something?".

" Yeah sure that'd be gre - " I said, then he cut me off kissing me so softly yet forcefully pushing me against the house. I kissed back and then turned away thinking of what Paul had said the night before.

John asked what's wrong, "nothing" I said. "Call you tomorrow then" he said with a smirk and left me standing there feeling stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

I continued to stand there for what felt like minutes, daydreaming. Then my dreams of John abruptly stopped as I was pulled backwards, pulled in.

I screamed. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Paul said with a voice that was eerily calm.

Oh no, did he see me and John? Best just play it dumb I thought. "What are you talking about?" I replied.

"I saw you and John kissing, did you not hear what I said last night about him?" he sneered.

"I don't think that's my fault, your the one that left me alone with him!"

"Yeah know it's your own damn fault, he doesn't really love you, your just his bird of the week" with those last words Paul walked out the door passing uncle Jim along the drive.

What was with Paul I've never seen him so angry.

"Sorry about Paul, Eden he was probably drinking again. Ever since Mary's been gone he's been acting out." uncle Jim explained.

"Oh sorry" I spoke almost in a whisper.

"Don't be love you did nothin' wrong, Paul will be back before the morning birds chirp you awake, but I am going to sleep, goodnight"

"Goodnight" I said back, feeling a little more relieved. Uncle Jim always had a way with words, he made them sound like a happy song that would always take away the sadness.

I soon realized I was wearing my shoes, so I took those off and climbed up the stairs to bed. When I got to the top it teamed of alcohol and there were bottles; some empty and some half full scattered around. I guess my night wasn't over yet.

I started cleaning. I dumped all of the remaining alcohol down the drain and threw the bottles out and covered up the smell. When I was done I decided to get some sleep.

I was just about to crawl into bed, when I heard a small crying sound.

It was Mike. He was hiding under my bed. I crouched down and asked him what's wrong.

" Paul really sc-scarred me, why does he do that?" he asked me.

"I don't why he does that, but it's okay know it will be okay. How about I tell you a story so you can fall asleep and forget about it?"

He nodded. I told him a story about a girl named Ginny who didn't know what she wanted to be when she grew up and how she tried lots of different things before she decided what she really wanted to do.

Soon enough he fell asleep and I carried him to his bed.

Maybe Paul doesn't know what to do, was the last thought I had before drifting asleep.

In the morning I got up and looked for Paul, but he wasn't home. Uh oh I thought what if he didn't come home last night, what if he was in trouble.

Frantically I got dressed and went outside to look for Paul. Mike was outside with a friend, playing tag. "Where are you going Eden?" Mike said.

"For a long walk" I casually lied. He just shrugged so I continued walking. Where would Paul go? He wouldn't go somewhere he didn't know, he was to smart for that. I suddenly knew where he might be ... the old shack.


	3. Chapter 3

The shack was this ratty old hut along the coastline. Paul and I discovered it one time when I was visiting for a month. It was our secret getaway from the world, from sadness.

I was sad about me mum treating me like rubbish constantly and he was sad about his parents never being around, as they were working.

Finally I came to the beach hut, it was exactly the same as I remember, hidden among the mossy rocks. I opened the door, it had the same old creak. Inside was Paul except he wasn't sleeping like I expected him to be. Instead he was just sitting in the darkness looking depressed

Before I could interrogate him, he gave me a hug and apologized over and over again for last night.

" Paul, calm down are you okay?" I managed to ask him between apologies. I wasn't sure if he was okay or not he looked quite distracted. I could tell something was wrong as soon as those big brown doe eyes looked at me.

"Eden promise you won't freak out?" I nodded.

Paul's P.O.V

I looked at her again and then began to speak, " Well when I was drunk and I left the house I went to John's first. He wanted to go to this party out at some club so I went with him. John shortly disappeared into the crowd, leaving me behind with some bird I didn't know and then ... we'll we um-" I couldn't finish that last sentence it was just to much.

" You had sex with that girl, didn't you?" Eden guessed. I nodded turning slightly pink. There was silence for a long while. Finally Eden spoke " How was it?" she asked, shocking me. " Fine I guess I mean it was my first time" I mumbled. I guess she wasn't mad at me or at least she didn't show it.

"Well that's gear, I guess, but you have to apologize to Mike when we get back home - Oh and Paul don't worry I won't tell anyone" Eden announced. I have the best cousin ever I thought on our way home.

Eden's P.O.V

I was shocked at what Paul did. But I wasn't about to tell him that as I could not judge him for his actions. You see I had a much bigger secret than that nobody knew just a few of me friends back home. It wasn't sexual or what ever, but I thought of it as bad.

When we returned home Paul apologized to Mike and then took a long shower. While he was in the shower John called asking if I wanted to go out on a date but I gave him shit about Paul he didn't seem phased. He kept asking if I wanted to go out, so I caved in and said yes.

I hung up the phone and stomped up stairs, what did I get myself into. Why did he have to be such a pest. Quickly I changed into a pretty floral dress that fell above the knee. After that I put some make up on and did my hair down straight.

I shouted across the house that I was going for a walk as soon as John knocked on the door.

"Hey love, you look stunning" John said with that famous charm of his. "As do you" I said with a wink. He grinned, but I could see a bit of sadness in his eyes. I was unsure of what to say so I just ignored it.

"Where are we going John?" I asked as we came to an unfamiliar part of town. "To Mendips, Mimi's not home so I thought we could hang out for a bit before we go somewhere special" he said.

I nodded. It sounded like fun, except I was nervous. John must have sensed it because he pulled me close towards him and whispered in my ear "I won't do anything if your not ready".

At that moment John became a lot more desirable to me. He then let go of my waist and grabbed my hand leading up the path to Mendips.


	4. Chapter 4

John opened the door of the house and we walked inside. It was a lovely home full of sophisticated items. John then showed me around, finally we came to his room. John's room was the most surprising thing ever, there was drawings and paints scattered around his desk. I didn't peg John for being one of those art types, but I guess he was.

" Well here's my room. So have a seat somewhere." John said. I sat on his bed and he joined me. "I like your room" I said. "You really don't have to say that love, it's nothing special" he said plainly.

"Well I think that it is marvelous!". He grinned right before pulling me in closer and slowly putting his lips on mine. This kiss was different then the others, I felt a spark that was way stronger than then wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss. Then he started letting his hands wander a little bit to far so I pulled back biting my lip.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked. "Nothing really it's just I haven't really done this with a guy... a whole lot and I am so nervous."

"Don't be nervous, just relax it isn't a big deal, like I said I can wait for you, you're worth the wait."

I can't believe he said I was worth the wait! And I am in love with the fact that he his so open around me.

John's P.O.V.

Well to me the truth was that I couldn't wait for her forever and I really wanted her so bad. It didn't help that she was different than all the other birds and it certainly didn't help that she was wearing a short dress which she looked incredibly sexy in. And her blonde hair, so long. She was going to drive me mad.

I decided to asks her what's the farthest she went with a guy. At first she hesitated then said in almost a whisper, that she had really only made out and stuff like that.

She was so innocent I thought to my self. I realized my silence was making this awkward so I decided I would try a little wit. "Don't worry love, I can show ya how it's done" I said with a wink.

Eden's P.O.V.

I blushed red straight after that comment, but of course I knew he was only half kidding. Return the wit I thought "In your dreams, Lennon". With that comment he smirked.

Suddenly John stood up, "ready to go love" he asked. "Go where?" I asked. "If you really must know, I thought we could go to this shindig my pal Ivan is throwing down at Strawberry Fields".

"Okay, will there be any drinks there?" I asked flatly. "Of course there is, you drink right?" He questioned right back. "All the time" I claimed. To that he just smiled.

I hadn't completely lied, I have drank before I just never got drunk. Tonight shall be interesting if I do get drunk I thought.

John's P.O.V.

It was a shock to here Eden say she drank, I thought she was more preppy than that. Maybe she lied. I thought for a second, and decided I wanted to see if she was lying or not. I came up with a plan tonight I would get her drunk and see how she handles herself.

"Good, let's go" I said leading her out of my room and then eventually out of the house. Strawberry fields was a short walk from my house as it was just down this dirt road a few houses down from mine.

When we arrived there it was just getting dark, but there had to be about seventy or more people there. I looked over at Eden and she looked scared, so grabbed her hand.

"Thank you",she said. I winked and told her to follow me, and she did. I led her to the this table that had some drinks on it. I grabbed a bottle of beer and handed it to her. She looked at me uncertain, "Well take a sip" I said.

Hours Later...

"John that guy over there is a goat, you know" Eden said pointlessly." A real religious one at that" she added. After a few to many drinks Eden was definitely the opposite of sober, she was talking about nothing and everything, falling all over and was very sexual with some people.

But I guess I shan't talk as I am fairly out there as well. Eden left me standing there and went to talk to some guy who everyone called Moose.

Eden's P.O.V.

Moose was a handsome guy with blonde hair and blue twinkling eyes. As I conversed with him I couldn't help but looking into his eyes. He must of noticed this, he pulled me closer to him and began to kiss me. Soon we were making out, then out of the blue I was snatched away and led by an angry John Lennon, going to god knows where.

John stopped walking once we were under a wonderful tree in the middle of the field. He stared at me for an eternity, before he started to yell at me for leaving him. He yelled about how I was the only thing he had and how seeing me with another bloke made him die inside.

"The only thing to make me feel better would be you, if you get what I'm saying". Those were the last words I remember before waking up in a strange but familiar room.


	5. Chapter 5

Last night I had been too drunk to care, too dumb to see all the signs of caution, I was a fool for my actions.

As I continue to lay in this deja vu room, if you will, I am startled by the sounds of someone walking upstairs. "Eden you awake yet?" I here John call. I knew this place was all to familiar. Groggily I reply with I long dragged out yeah.

John then proceeded to walk into the room with a tired smile on his face. "Last night was something else, hey?" he asks me.

Immediately my eyes widen and my mind scrambles, I look down to find that I am only in my knickers and a overly large tee shirt. "John we didn't, did we? No we couldn't have, I would have remembered that." I ask then answer.

To my grimace, John only looks straight at me then away. I took that as a yes. A flood of tears pour down my face, I am so rattled.

JOHN'S P.O.V

Last night was incredible, I never quiet felt a connection like that with anyone before, but I couldn't help but feel guilty about Eden. She is such a nice girl why did I have to go and piss things up all the time.

" Eden I am sorry I shouldn't have done it I feel terrible, if it helps you were incredible." I said. "John you're just like Paul said you were, only wanted me for the shag. And by the way it doesn't make me feel better. You're a manipulative, sick, sick bastard. I am out of here" and just like that Eden left me feeling stunned, sad, and alone.

Why did I have to be incredibly stupid all of time. I shouldn't of done what I did to Eden, I should've of just took her home after she had too much alcohol, I shouldn't of even got her drunk. I started to get mad at myself at the world, hell even at Eden for leaving me.

I wanted to go after Eden really I did, except my mind told me to stay. Stupid mind. Why didn't I listen to my heart.

EDEN'S P.O.V.

I felt scared, I felt lonely, I felt mad. How could I feel all of these things but still have room to feel something for John. I reached home quite quickly I opened the door and ran upstairs and fell on to my bed.

I didn't cry, but I felt the world. I didn't speak, but I had so many words to say. I didn't know any better but I knew too. Paul was right about John. He only wanted sex and I gave that to him, now he was done with me.


	6. Chapter 6

The summer went on, we celebrated my birthday (which I turned 17 not 16, my mother mailed my birth certificate as a "present"), I signed up for school. I did see John once though I didn't talk to him though, nobody knows what did except the two of us. Paul mentioned once how John said that he was miserable because he had a bird that he has feelings for and he let her slip away. Some day's I wonder if I was that bird but then I think no. My mind has given up on John but my heart is another matter.

"Eden, Eden!". "Sorry Lizzie, I just was thinking again." She laughed "It's okay, what were you thinking about?" (Lizzie moved in to the house next to Paul's, we started talking and now we are the best of pals.) "Oh just a boy" I said trying way to hard to be casual. "And does he happen to have a name?" she pried. I gave in easily and told her about him and about us leaving out a few details.

"Well if your description is right he is sitting a few booths back from us" she exclaimed. I immediately felt nervous and sick to my stomach. I turned around slowly and there he was sitting with Paul and a younger looking boy sitting with him. For a moment he didn't see me, then his he looked up and his eyes locked to mine as he continued his conversation.

I turned around to see Lizzie staring at me funny and she nodded to the right I looked over then up and there was John. He looked at Lizzie and said mind if me Eden could talk alone. Before I could protest she left smiling as she went to sit with Paul and the other boy. I should've told her the whole story.

JOHN'S P.O.V.

"Eden, Love at least look at me, will you" I spoke to her. She looked straight at me with her big blue eyes, god I missed those eyes. I continued on, but I couldn't say the words I needed to say. So I eventually handed her a piece of paper, that said everything I wanted to say.

Eden opened it up and read it, by the end of the letter, she said " John I didn't know you felt this way, if this is how you really feel , but why didn't you say this earlier?

"Eden I really and truly feel that way, it's just whenever you look at me I feel something that I have never felt before and it makes me go silent. I know you may not believe but it's the truth, that night it was incredible. It shouldn't if happened that way."

"John you knew I wasn't ready so why" she said almost on the verge of tears. I couldn't stand to see her cry. So I said asked if she wanted to go for a walk so I could explain my self better without what felt like an audience. She agreed. We got up and she told Paul and Lizzie that she would be back in while they both said okay, and we left.

EDEN'S P.O.V.

I have never felt so confused before in my life. When John first sat down I was furious with him, but now that he has told me how he feels and he says there is more I think, well I really don't know what I think.

We had been walking for while now when we came to Strawberry fields, "Eden the reason I acted the way I did is a year ago me mum Julia died and I well I used alcohol to cover up my feelings and I know it's wrong but I wasn't thinking and Eden you're just so pretty and I'm sorry". At this point he looked as if he was going cry so I hugged him and I whispered in his ears that I forgave him. "Thank you I won't ever hurt you again. I promise" he said his voice was just so vulnerable and so was he.

We decided to go for a walk just to talk . "So what are we know?" I asked. He turned to me and he looked at me with those damn eyes of his "You tell me". I forgot how to talk temporarily, eventually I said "I think we should be friends right now". God that was such a lie and I could see the look in his eyes when I said that, but I knew this was probably the right thing to do.

"You do?" he asked. I just nodded.

With that we decided to walk back to the café. We talked about life and how the summer was. John said the band was really coming along and how George was going to play with them, maybe. I told him about my new friend and how Paul was teaching my how to play guitar. "We will have to get together and play sometime" John said.

At the the cafe I got introduced to George Harrison (the new guitar player, maybe) he was also one of Paul's friends, he seemed quite pleasant.


End file.
